I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tertiary waste water treatment systems, and especially those treatment systems which are useful in treating waste water generated by single family dwellings, businesses and small industrial plants.
In the treatment of waste water there is often utilized a type of treatment plant which treats received waste product on an intermittent flow basis from the user of the system. In rural areas, it is normal that a user will utilize a buried sub-soil sewage treatment septic tank which is used to treat primary waste products. Such treatment systems are old and well-known in the art, and the septic tank normally receives the flow to be treated on an intermittent basis and then must treat the flow to meet health standards. Typically the septic tank does nothing more than remove a certain amount of solid waste from the waste water stream, and then transfers the waste water through a series of perforated pipes buried in a gravel receiving field in order that the waste water will flow from the perforated pipes into the gravel field and, subsequently, into the ground.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been advances over the well-known septic tank treatment system and these advances, which may or may not be feasible for a particular area, include land spray treatment systems, ground buried systems or point discharge systems in which the waste water is pre-treated.
In any system which further treats the waste water stream after leaving a holding tank, it is important and very desirable that a minimum of solid material remain in the waste water stream, especially if the waste water stream is going to be piped into a land spray system or into a buried drip application system. Both types of systems are easily clogged due to the small clearances of the discharge apparatus required for effective application.